


[Cooking] Shots and butterflies!

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Челлендж 2021 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Cocktail Menu Template, Cocktail, Cocktail Recipes, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Photo, Shot drinks, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, cocktail designs, cocktail mixing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Барная карта хэдканонного клуба в Шайло.
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Челлендж 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160267
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Челлендж 2021





	[Cooking] Shots and butterflies!

**Author's Note:**

> При создании барной карты использованы снимки, выполненные автором для WTF Kombat 2021.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/DW4Cfhml)


End file.
